Nowadays, in the field of medium-sized suitcases are known the trolleys, namely suitcases that have, associated to a container body, an extensible grip portion and wheels and/or shoes for resting on the ground.
This type of suitcase generally has a semi-rigid container body able to maintain, even when it is empty, a parallelepiped shape and to provide a moderate protection to the content thereof.
Nowadays electronic devices such as laptop computers and electronic tablets are very popular.
These electronic devices are fragile and must be protected from impact or stress that may damage them.
Therefore, in case of voyages, it is felt the need to shelter such devices in your own suitcase easily and safely.
Until now, such a need is lest unsatisfied.
In fact, today, users of such devices, to house it in a traditional suitcase in a way suitable to keep it safe from shocks and stresses, are used to cover it, possibly by all sides, with the softer products contained in the suitcase.
This operation is laborious and difficult to carry out, especially if user take out the device from the suitcase and insert it back again several times during the trip.
The problem underlying the present invention is to satisfy this need to store fragile products, such as electronic devices, in a suitcase in a way simple and safe for the products itself.